Harry Potter… ¡Escrito en Argentino! La piedra de Jehova
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: ¡Así seria Harry Potter si fuera escrito en argentino! ¡Habra lenguaje argentino así que ojo! ¡Se menciona a los Testigos de Jehova porque es una broma clásica de los argentinos! ¡No es para ofender a nadie! Solo ríanse :)
1. ¡Anda Wampudo! ¡Soy mago!

_**Harry Potter… ¡Escrito en Argentino! "La piedra de Jehova"**_

La vida de un bebé iba a cambiar, ese día en el que tu vida para de ser un pibe sin valor en la vida a un turro, huérfano, sucio, víctima de pedofilia ¡Ah! Y mago, pero eso no importa mucho, esta es la historia del niño que vivió… de… Harry Potter.

Dudley Dursley baja corriendo por las escaleras asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.  
_ ¡Abrí lo ojo gil! ¡Vamos a linchar a lo animales!_ Le grita el gordo a su primo.

_ ¡Ya salgo gordo banana!_ Dice "El Turrito Potter" mientras sale de su habitación, al salir su primo lo vuelve a empujar_ ¡Anda gordo sidoso!_ Dice Harry algo molesto con su primo.

Harry, sus tíos y su primo en el zoológico, Harry se quedó hablando con la serpiente.

_ No le hagas caso al gordo afeminado ese…_ Dice Harry para después percatarse que la serpiente lo escuchaba_ Wuou… Me vino mal la hierbita…_ Agrega Harry mientras se cepilla los ojos.  
_ ¡Si putaso! ¡Eta drogao! ¡Pero soy una víbora que habla gil!_ Le informa la víbora al señor Potter.  
_ ¿Enserio? ¡Ah! ¡Re loco! Pero… ¿Cómo creerte?_ Pregunta El Turro Potter en tono serio.  
_ ¿Lo viste a Marcelo?_ Pregunta la serpiente.  
_ ¿Qué Marcelo?_  
_ ¡Agáchate y conócelo!_ Dice la víbora para después soltar una fuerte tos de hombre fumador.  
_ ¡Si ni verga tenes puta!_ Se defiende el Turro.  
_ ¡Soy una verga gigante chico! ¡Se supone que tienes que saberlo! ¡Eres un puto mago!_ Dice la víbora algo enojada.  
_ ¿Qué soy un mago? ¡¿Qué te fumate gil?!_  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Me la re mandé! ¡Vamo pa la siguiente escena!_ Dice la víbora mientras cambia de escena.

Harry sale de su habitación y encuentra las cartas, se sorprende al ver que una era para él.

_ ¡Uh! ¡Qué flashero! ¡Una carta para mí que nadie me quiere porque soy bien drogon!_ Dice Harry mientras salta de alegría_ ¡Ahora mejor me paseo por la casa con la carta sin abrir, asegurándome que todos la vean, se enojen conmigo, me caguen a azote y me la quiten! ¡Así el que se jode soy yo! ¡Ehh!_ Festeja el Turro Potter mientras pone en funcionamiento su plan.

Al llegar a la cocina su primo lo ve a Harry con la carta, se la quita y se la entrega a su tío.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Qué plan verga que me mandé!_ Se dice para sí mismo Harry_ ¡Dámela wampudo! ¡Es mía!_ Dice Harry tratando de quitarle la carta a su tío.  
_ ¡Qué va a ser tuya washo! ¡A vo ni tu papi ni mami te quieren! ¡Por eso se murieron!_  
_ ¡Hijo de puta!_ Termina Harry yéndose a su pieza.

En las siguientes escenas a Harry lo invaden las palomas y le cagan todo el auto al tío, después Harry al no poder leer la carta mezcla marihuana con Cocaína y termina viendo un millón de cartas en su casa, su tío desesperado porque su sobrino es un loco decide ir con él y su familia a un ranchito en las afueras de la humanidad.

_ ¡Qué lindo es el domingo! ¿Saben porque me gusta tanto el domingo?_ Pregunta el tío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
_ ¡Esa parte ya pasó pedófilo! ¡Ándate a dormir que ahora llega el kilometro parado a secuestrarme!_ Le corrige Harry a su tío.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Cierto washo!_ Dice Vernon para después terminar tumbado en el suelo dormido.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Altos pedos se tira el negro este!_ Dice Harry mientras termina de dibujar con tierra un pastel de cumpleaños para el_ ¡Uh! ¡Qué mal que cayó la droga! ¡Mejor pido que me den más droga y otra víbora que hable y lo soplo!_ Dice Harry para después soplar las velas, momentos después, Hagrid entra derrumbando la puerta.  
_ ¡Testigos de Jehova!_ Eran las palabras de presentación del gran Hagrid.

Tío Vernon aparece con su esposa e hijo portando una escopeta apuntando a Hagrid.

_ ¡No queremo escuchar de dios negro! ¡Ándate o te lleno de plomo!_ Amenaza Vernon, Hagrid a paso decidido se acerca y le tuerce el cañón al tío, este dispara y agujerea el techo_ ¡Oh! ¡Qué polenta que tene loco!_ Agrega el tío sorprendido.  
_ ¿Quién acá es el Turro Potter?_ Pregunta decididamente Hagrid mientras se sienta en el sillón y prende la chimenea con su paraguas.  
_ ¡Soy yo gigante pedófilo! ¿Qué es eso?_ Salta desde un rincón Harry.  
_ ¡Es un paraguas Harry!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡UN PARAGUASCA! ¡Ja ja ja!_ Se burla Hagrid animadamente.  
_ ¡Anda puto! ¡Ahora sácate esa ropa de negro y ven conmigo!_ Le ordena Hagrid.  
_ ¡Anda gil! ¡Yo pedí mas droga y una víbora que hable!_ Dice Harry decididamente.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡No sabes ni mierda! ¡Son tres deseos! ¡Pediste esos dos y como estabas re alzado inconscientemente pediste un gigante que te viole para el tercer deseo!_ Le explica Hagrid al Turrito_ ¡Y toma puto! ¡Hecho de merca!_ Dice Hagrid para después entregarle un pastel a Harry, el cual lo deja en la mesa.  
_ ¡Me chupa un huevo la torta! ¡Ya me comí una de piso! ¡Además mira si al soplar las velas pido que una vieja me garche! ¡Déjate de joder! ¿A dónde me llevaras pedófilo?_ Pregunta el Turro Potter.  
_ ¡Te llevare a Hogwarts! ¡Un lugar bien loco donde aprenderás a ser testigo de Jehova y serás un mago bien potoca!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Eta loco si crees que yo voy a dejar los mangos para que el gil este aprenda a molestar todas las mañanas tocando puerta por puerta!_ Interrumpe el tío Vernon la conversación.  
_ ¡Anda gordo! ¡Morfate esto!_

Dice Hagrid para después usar su paraguasca y dejar en una cola de chancho en el primo de Harry.

_ ¡Petunia! ¡Tenemo comida!_ Dice el tío de Hagrid mientras que se tira encima de su hijo con su mujer.  
_ ¡Vamono gil ahora que se distraen!_ Dice Hagrid mientras da media vuelta y se dedica a irse.  
_ ¡Espera pedófilo!_ Lo detiene Harry_ ¡En esta parte se supone que la esquelética de mi tía cuenta su triste historia sobre como en su familia tenía una hermana bruja y ella era la única normal!_ Agrega Harry.  
_ ¡Eso no importa en la historia! ¡Los testigos de Jehova no tenemos familia que no sea de Jehova!_ Explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Entonces vamo a la mierda!_

Harry se dirige a la salida con Hagrid, antes de salir se da media vuelta y mira a las personas que dejara atrás.

_ Espera wampudo…_ Hagrid se detiene para ver a Harry el cual se había quedado pensando mirando para el suelo_ ¿Yo pedí un gigante que me viole?... Entonces…_ Harry mira aterrado a Hagrid y después mira su pedazo.

El capitulo termina con Hagrid viendo a Harry con una cara de picaron.


	2. ¡Yo quiero un termidor!

_**¡Yo quiero un termidor!**_

Harry y Hagrid se paseaban por Londres.

_ ¡Anda gigante pedófilo! ¡Me dolió!_ Dice Harry mientras se pasea al lado del gigante pedófilo rengueando.  
_ ¡Me siento solo negro! ¡A las mujeres no se les hace atractivo un hombre de 20 metros de alto y lleno de barba!_ Se defiende Harry.  
_ ¡Yo tampoco te veo atractivo puto! ¡Yo quería un Malfoy!_ Explica Harry.  
_ ¡Para gil! ¡No te adelantes en la historia!_ Salta Hagrid.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Perdón! ¡Seguí vo noma gil!_

Hagrid y Harry entran a un bar y ahí se encuentran a todos los viejos drogados.

_ ¡Hagrid! ¿Otra Maria?_ Pregunta el barman que al parecer también era traficante.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡Ahora estoy yendo con mi amigo Harry a comprar!_ Dice Harry mientras palmea fuertemente la cabeza de Harry.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

_ ¡No soy Harry! ¡Soy Samuel!_ Explica el Turro Potter.  
_ ¿Samuel? ¿Qué Samuel?_ Pregunta el barman.  
_ ¡El que te cogió y se fue! ¡JA JA JA!_ Explota en carcajadas Potter.  
_ ¡No es tiempo para hacer bromas! ¡Ven y vamos a robar!_ Le ordena Hagrid a Harry.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡Yo quiero un termidor!_ Dice Harry con antojos.  
_ ¡Déjate de joder! ¡Que después pago yo!_  
_ ¡No gil! ¡Quiero un termidor!_  
_ ¡Si sos mas pobre que yo! ¡No nos alcanza ni para agua!_  
_ ¡Pero quiero un termidor!_  
_ ¡VENI CONMIGO O TE COJO DE NUEVO!_ Grita Hagrid enfurecido.  
_ Bueno… No me compres ni mierda…_

Mientras Hagrid y Harry salía por la puerta trasera se escucha en el interior del bar "¡Ay! ¡Cógeme a mí!" De parte de los putos del bar, quedan parados enfrente de un mural de ladrillos.

_ ¡Vez gordo! ¡Sos puto!_ Dice Harry burlándose.  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Soy puto! ¿Pero no quieres saber porque todos te conocen Harry?_  
_ ¡No! ¡Si me chupa un huevo! ¿Y para que estamos acá?_ Pregunta Harry viendo la pared de ladrillos.  
_ ¡Es una entrada secreta wampudo! ¡Te enseñare como usarla!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Esto si me gustó!_ Dice Hagrid extra feliz.  
_ ¡Es fácil! ¡Primero ponte contra la pared espalda afuera!_ Le explica Hagrid, Harry le hace caso mientras canta "Contra la pared eh eh "_ ¡Al fin servís para algo! ¡Ahora ponte de puntas de pie!_

Harry le hace caso y se para de puntas de pie.

_ ¿Y ahora?_ Pregunta Harry, pero Hagrid no contesta, de un rápido movimiento le baja los pantalones a Hagrid y los viola, a Harry le cambiaron de color los ojos del dolor.

**1 hora después:**

_ ¡PUTO DEL ORTO! ¡¿Para entrar me tienen que violar?!_ Pregunta Harry sosteniéndose el pantalón y todavía de puntas de pie con las piernas abiertas.  
_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero tenía antojo!_ Dice Hagrid mientras suelta una sonora risa y se toma el abdomen, después transforma su paraguasca en una gran masa, y de varios golpes rompe la pared y entra junto con Harry_ ¡Bienvenido al callejón Diagon!_ Dice Hagrid viendo todo con orgullo_ ¡Acá conseguirás todo lo que necesitas!_  
_ ¡Pero yo no tengo guita puto! ¡Tú lo dijiste!_ Analiza Harry_ ¡A no ser que mis padres me hayan dejado plata sin que yo sepa y pase de ser un pobre drogon a rico!_  
_ Emm… Algo así…_

En la siguiente escena vemos a Harry y a Hagrid corriendo con toda su velocidad con la gente persiguiéndolos detrás enfurecidamente y con una gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas en sus manos.

En la siguiente escena lo vemos a Harry en la estación de trenes caminando con sus cosas solo.

_ ¡Uh! ¡Al puto ese lo mandaron en cana y me dio este boleto para buscar el andén 9 ¾!_ Dice Harry buscando en todas partes ese raro anden_ ¡Eh viejita! ¿Ni idea donde está el andén 9 3/4?_ Pregunta Harry a un empleado de por allá.  
_ ¡Uhh! ¡Qué drogado que estas!_ Dice el empleado mientras se va.  
_ ¡Anda puto!_ Harry se quedó ahí pensando mientras pasa una rara familia de pellirrojos_ ¡Uh! ¡Alto orto tiene la pendeja esa!_ Dice Harry mientras "Disimuladamente" sigue a la nena.

La familia se detiene entre las plataformas 9 y 10.

_ Muy bien hijo, ese es el andén 9 ¾ ahora lo que debes hacer es…_  
_ ¡AHH!_ Era la voz de Ginny, Harry le había apretado una nalga.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Disculpa nenita! Para disculparme después te presento a mi "Lechuza"_ Dice Harry mientras le guiña el ojo a la nena_ ¡Como le va doña! ¿Esta es la plataforma 9 ¾?_ Pregunta el Turro Potter.  
_ ¡Si nene! ¡Solo debes atravesarla y…!_  
_ ¡Bla bla bla!_ Harry había tomado el control del auto volador_ ¡Nos vemos haya!_ Dice Harry mientras sale volando.

En el interior del auto estaba ahí Ron.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Qué haces loco? ¿Tú eres mi amigo feo que siempre supero en todo pero al final se queda con la que esta re buena?_ Pregunta Harry al joven pellirrojo_ ¿Qué haces acá?_  
_ ¡Si gil! ¡Yo soy el que se garcha a Hermione! ¡Y te vine a decir que en la película dos nos robamos el auto! ¡Ahora tenemos que estar en el tren!_ Le explica el joven pellirrojo.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Me la re mandé!_

Ya que esta es una película mágica, en la siguiente escena vemos a Harry, Ron y a la señora del carrito atada en un vagón del tren de Hogwarts mientras que los niños se comen sus golosinas.

_ ¡Esta vieja se lanza altos pedos! ¡La próxima la echamos por la ventana!_ Se queja Ron.

Mágicamente en la escena aparece Hermione.

_ ¡Uh! ¿Orgia?_ Pregunta Hermione al ver el vagón.  
_ ¡Si puta! ¡Metete que venís conmigo!_ La invita a pasar Harry mientras se comienza a bajar el pantalón.  
_ ¡No! ¡Mira si me dejan embarazada! ¡O peor! Me expulsan…_ Se hace un minuto de silencio_ ¡O peor! Me expulsan…_  
_ ¡Es tu escena wampudo!_ Harry regaña a Ron.  
_ ¡Es que no me sale la palabra! Priorirades… Piodidades…_ Dice Ron tratando de sacar la palabra.  
_ ¡Me chupa un huevo! ¡Vine a presentarme porque después dentro de unas películas me los garcho a los dos y no me iba a coger a dos negros que no conozco! ¡Ahora me voy!_ Eran las palabras de despedida de Hermione.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Re loco! ¡La vamos a garchar!_ Festeja Harry con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.  
_ ¡Pero yo me la garcharé mas veces gil!_ Dice Ron mientras suelta una sonora risa de superioridad.  
_ ¡Y yo me garcho a tu hermana puto!_ Se defiende Harry.  
_ Puto…_

En la última escena se logra ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione saliendo del tren para encontrarse con Harry, después se van en bote al interior del gran castillo de Hogwarts.


End file.
